Unpredictable Ninja Chef
by 92 is half of 99
Summary: Becoming a chef in this new dimension was not how he expected his life to be but now, he has a wife and a kid, people to look after, customers to serve, he wouldn't trade it for anything. But to be involved with supernatural affairs, that was not planned. "If someone comes into my restaurant and threatens me, I'll just throw a hot bowl of ramen in their face." [DotingFatherNaruto]


Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Naruto.

| |▪|▪|▪| | Chef Naruto | |▪|▪|▪| |

Naruto opened his eyes, his brilliant blue eyes glistening in the dark. His eyes darted towards the digital clock on the bedside, it read three thirty am. He groaned lightly as he tried to wake himself up and get out of bed, unfortunately, his body was restrained by his wife's tails and her iron grip. He tried to untangle himself from her as gently as possible, trying not to disturb her rest.

"Yasaka, I need to go," he whispered in her ear.

Shifting in her bed, she cuddled closer to him.

"No... Naruto, I want you... inside..." She mumbled.

His eye twitches at his wife's antics.

His wife seemed to be horny all the time apparently, it had only been a single day since they made love and she was begging for more in her sleep. Lightly, he blew her on the nape which caused her to turn and let go of his body. He quickly made haste and got out of the bed.

"Ah, I really don't want to do this... it's too damn early," he sighed.

After changing himself in an appropriate attire and using the facilities in the bathroom, he was ready to go outside in the cold temperatures of the early morning.

'**You know that you can use clones to do this for you,'** Kurama spoke groggily in his mind.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I want to go see the freshness myself. I need to come up with a new menu for spring season. There should be some new seasonal fish in the market, I must see this for myself." Naruto replied.

'**What about last year's menu?'** Kurama asked.

"Eh, I could but I think I can improve the dishes to make it even better," Naruto answered.

'**Hehe do what you want Naruto. I'm sure your mate and kit will appreciate the new dishes that you're going to serve them.'**

Naruto smiled gently at the thought.

"Alright, let's go to the Toyosu Market!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"Neh, Naru... go faster... hurry, I want you ... inside... me, ah." Yasaka mumbled.

He face-palmed and immediately exited the master bedroom.

'**Bwahaha! Your mate is kinkier even when she's asleep!'** Kurama roared in laughter.

"Gah! Don't talk about her like that!" He shouted out loud.

He immediately covered his mouth.

Luckily, he didn't wake up his wife.

"Okay, I think it's time to go." Naruto stated.

'**It's nearly four in the morning, you need to be on time for the tuna auction, there is a lot of competition for them.'**

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Well, I can just teleport there. No need to take a long car ride to Tokyo but I do need a van for all the produce that I'm going to buy, well, I can just get a clone to do that."

And so, he did.

Upon arriving at the famous market, there was already a lot of people; hundreds of buyers and sellers. Naruto aimlessly walked around, looking at the stalls that had dozens of fresh fish out of the sea, some had peculiar sea creatures while others had fewer appealing fishes.

'**So, what are you going to buy?'** Kurama spoke telepathically.

He got out a list from his pocket.

'Wow, there's quite a lot that I've listed here. There's different types of tuna I want to buy for testing recipes, there's salmon, swordfish, pacific lobsters...' Naruto listed. 'Wow, I do have a lot on my list. Hmmm... I can just buy some of these for now, I can get my sous chef to get the other ingredients later.'

'**Don't forget about the seasonal seafood.'** Kurama reminded.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied.

"Oh! Were you talking to yourself, young man?"

An old fishmonger lady spoke to him.

'**You idiot!' **Kurama yelled in his mind.

'Gah! Shut it ya old fur ball!' Naruto retorted hastily.

"Aha! No, no. Sorry, the words just slipped out of my mouth." He laughed, forming an awkward smile on his face.

"I see, sometimes that happens to me as well. Old age, you see." She stated.

"Haha, you don't look old at all. You're a fine lady, I say." Naruto laughed.

The old woman joined in the laughter.

"I thank you for the compliment. Now, what fresh seafood would you like to buy? I'll even give a little bit of a discount." She offered.

"Aha... thanks." He replied nervously.

He looked around her stall and saw a few of the fish he needed on his list.

'**You really do have a scruffy hand writing, it's awful.'** Kurama commented.

Naruto sighed internally and didn't bother replying to him.

"I'll take three kilograms of pacific lobsters and six boxes of sea bream." He ordered.

She took the requested amount and put them in a polystyrene container with chunks of ice in.

"That'll be ¥44,094.55," she stated.

Paying the correct amount to the fishmonger, he took the boxes from her.

"Thank you. If you would like to come again, I'll be very grateful." She said, giving a gentle small smile to Naruto.

"I'll be sure to." He replied.

His clone in disguise walked up to him and collected the products, placing it on a trolley then went on his way to the van.

"Well, time to do more shopping." Naruto stated aloud.

After a couple of hours at the market, his van was full of polystyrene boxes that contained seafood. He dismissed the clones and was about to enter his car until he heard a recognisable meow.

A black cat.

One with hazel-gold eyes and a red collar that had golden beads.

"What on Earth are you doing out here, Kuroka?"

"Nya~"

"You can stop pretending..."

"I've been stalking you all the way out here because I know that you would always buy fresh tuna every week." She spoke and started salivating.

"Huh, so you want this?" He asked and took out a slab of freshly cut tuna.

"Nyaaaaaa! Give me that!"

"No," he said. "I bought this with my own money, get your own tuna."

"Nyaaaaooooo! I wanted that!" She yelled.

"I know what you can do," Naruto stated. "If you manage come back to Kyoto without alerting the traps, I set up just for you, then, you will be able to have this lovely yellow finned tuna dish I will be preparing for you."

"Whaaat?! You shouldn't treat a lady like this, I should be getting my food without any trouble."

"All I see here is a cat." He commented.

The cat sneered.

"Yeah, definitely a cat." He confirmed, nodding his head.

"Anyhow, my statement is clear. I need to go back and cook breakfast for my beautiful wife and adorable daughter." He stated as he got in his van and started the engine.

"Nyaaa! Wait!"

The window screen rolled down.

"What now, Kuroka?" He asked.

"Let me in, it's cold out here." She answered.

"Hmmm… Nah, you can get back on your own. See you back in Kyoto, if you make it out alive!"

He zoomed out of market quickly.

"Nyaaaa! Curse you, Narutoooooo!"

| |▪|▪|▪| | Chef Naruto | |▪|▪|▪| |

It was now seven thirty in the morning, it was time that his wife would usually wake up but for some reason, she was still in bed. Naruto had only finished preparing his ingredients in the kitchen. Naruto entered the master bedroom and sat next to his wife's side, poking her cheeks lightly to wake her up.

"Yasaka," he whispered her name. "It's time to wake up."

She moaned in her sleep.

'**Haha, that wasn't the reply you were expecting, wasn't it?'** Kurama laughed.

'Shut it, Overgrown Furball!'

'**Oi!'**

After a few minutes, she pulled him into the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Neh, Naruto." Yasaka mumbled.

"Yes, honey?" He replied.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Of course. I will do anything you ask for, my beautiful wife." Naruto answered honestly. "Tell me, what do you need me to do?"

She giggled in reply.

"Can do relieve me bosom? It's was aching last night, I was wondering if you could massage them for me." She replied. "Your strong hands always get the job done."

Naruto just stared blankly at her, processing the words she spoke to him.

"Yeah, sure. I can do that for you." He replied. "Just relax on the bed."

It wasn't the first time to hear an unusual request from his wife. There had been many mornings where they had done something like this or it would be the other way around, mostly because Yasaka was in heat, but that season was long gone though, Naruto had to be wary of the next one incoming.

He had to be prepared.

The last one, well, it didn't go as planned.

"No, no. Darling, you're doing it wrong. Not over the clothes," she said. "I want to feel your hands on my breasts."

"If that's what you want…" He replied slowly.

She untied her kimono and exposed her bosom, her large bountiful breasts perked up as it reacted to Naruto's hands.

"Ahhnn…" His wife sounded lustfully.

'Is she getting turned on by this?' He questioned.

'**Seems like it, well, you do have one hell of a wife, partner.' **Kurama commented.

'Yeah, the best wife ever!' He grinned internally. 'Ohh, her boobs are so soft…'

Kurama just ignored his partner, leaving him and his wife to their extremely intimate moment, he went back to sleep to cut off the sounds that Yasaka was making.

"Harder, my darling. Do it harder!" She moaned.

Complying with her request, he squeezed them harder and massaged them roughly.

"Ohhh…!" She let out.

"Do they feel better now?" He asked.

"Yes, they do. But I want more." She answered.

"Heh, of course you do." He replied with a grin.

"Pinch my nipples, they are a little hard right now, I want you to loosen them up a little." She commanded softly.

"As you wish, honey."

And so, their intimate moment continued for several more minutes until a light knock was heard from their door. They both immediately recognised it and Yasaka quickly tied her kimono, covering her naked breasts, while Naruto jumped off the bed and opened the door.

"Ah, my adorable little daughter. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked, swooping her up from the floor and placing her next to his wife.

"I slept well, Papa." She replied quietly.

"That's good." He ruffled her head, contacting her ears which made her squirm a little.

"Are you hungry, my cute little Kunou?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes, Mama. I am, I can't wait to eat Papa's food!" She replied excitedly.

"Okay, let's go to the dining room while Papa cooks the food," Yasaka stated.

"Yay! Let's go!" She yelled excitedly.

Kunou jumped to the ground and went to the dining room as quick as possible.

"Our daughter is too cute sometimes." Naruto commented.

"Yes, she can be. And, that's what makes us happy, isn't it?" Yasaka replied.

"Yeah."

"I was overjoyed when we both found out that I was pregnant, she is our little one, we'll cherish memories together." Yasaka stated, smiling at the memory.

"Hehe, yes. I didn't even know how to respond, I just kept kissing you repeatedly." He laughed.

Naruto quickly pecked her plump lips.

"You better give me more later." She demanded lightly.

"A greedy one, you are." He commented.

She smiled in reply.

"Come on, you need to prepare breakfast for us, otherwise Kunou would throw a tantrum and destroy the dining room." Yasaka urged.

"Oh yeah, I don't want that happening again." Naruto replied, shivering at the sight of what happened last time.

"I swear she gets this temper from you." She said.

"What can I say? I was a little brat when I was younger." He laughed.

She giggled and went off to the dining room while he went into the kitchen and started cooking. In the dining room, it was a round table that could seat five people. Then, Shirone walked into the room, she was dressed in her usual white and blue kimono, she yawned as she sat herself at the table.

"Good morning, Lady Yasaka, Princess Kunou." She greeted.

"Good morning to you, Shirone." Yasaka replied. "Didn't I tell you to say our names without titles? You have already been accepted into the family, there's no need to call us with pompous names, just call us whatever comes in mind."

She nodded.

"…"

"Can I call you Mama?"

"Yes, of course." Yasaka smiled warmly.

For the first time in a while, Shirone gave her brightest smile.

It had only been a while since that incident where the devils decided to slaughter all the nekoshou and the nekomata because Kuroka had killed her master on supposedly drunken power. It was in fact the devils didn't do their investigate properly. Only jumping from one conclusion to another.

Words spread quickly in the supernatural world, if an incident happens, everyone would know about it within the next hour. Luckily, it was closing time at the restaurant and Naruto had heard about the devils slaughtering the nekoshou. Even though there was an agreement of the species living in the underworld peacefully and no violence would happen between two parties, unless there was an applicable reason.

Naruto acted fast and tried to save as many as possible on his own with the help of his shadow clones but alas, it wasn't enough. He had only saved a handful of them, there were once over twenty thousand nekoshou but now, there was only a few hundred left.

All the ones he saved, lived in the Inner City of Kyoto, where all the yokai lives peacefully. There were so many refugees that the Inner City didn't have enough homes for them, so, it was a crowded space for a while until the situation had calmed down.

After a couple hours, the devils had declared that Kuroka is an SS class stray devil and there were already several hunting parties out. There was no time for Naruto to sit down and think to assess the situation. Yasaka had to deal with the four Satans which meant that he couldn't rely on her.

He wanted to save them.

His next decision was to find Kuroka, luckily, the devils had posted a poster of the nekoshou. It was now somewhat easier to find her, now he knows what she looked like.

Once he had found her, immediately taking her to Kyoto for safety and he wanted information on how everything escalated so quickly.

"_Please… I'm begging you, help me. Help me save my sister – they're going to kill her! She's locked up, she's scared and lonely. She doesn't know what's happening!" Kuroka yelled in tears._

"_Hey, it's alright, just calm down and we'll save her, okay?" Naruto whispered, hugging her, trying his best to calm the nekoshou down._

From that point on, Naruto had saved two more of the species, immediately, the sister to the nekoshou stray devil was attached to Naruto and a family reunion between Kuroka and Shirone had happened.

Living with Naruto and his family, it was the safest haven for them.

It was the safest for Shirone, as Kuroka put it.

For Yasaka, it was a nightmare with the number of supernatural affairs that she had to deal with because they were housing the nekoshou stray devils. It made her displeased with the devils that they kept pushing the blame on them rather than listening to anyone else for reasoning.

But the young Satans listened to Yasaka and Naruto, which the devil lords disliked, Sirzechs Lucifer, the new Satan that leads the devils, called off the hunt of Kuroka and apologised for their mistake.

Their big mistake.

The relationship between the Yokai Faction and the Devils is now disrupted. It was once balanced and peaceful with one another but that was a distant memory.

Only fifteen minutes later, the food was out of the kitchen. Naruto had a large tray in his hands, there were four bowls of delicious, mouth-watering food.

Kunou was jumping up and down in her seat, showing her excitement in front of her mother and father, Yasaka smiled at her daughter, telling her to wait patiently. As he set the table, he gave each person a bowl and set the tray aside, breakfast was ready.

"I present to you, my latest dish, Autumn Bouillabaisse." Naruto announced, dramatically. "Please, enjoy."

A hot bowl of soup with vegetables and seasonal fish along with some herbs as garnishes, it tingled the little one's noses and Kunou accidently drooled on the table.

"Thank you for the food!"

Kunou and Shirone immediately picked up their cutlery and started digging in.

Naruto and Yasaka looked in amusement at the sight in front of them.

Kids will always be kids.

Once everyone had started eating, the little ones were mesmerised by the taste of the food.

"Papa, how did you make this dish?" Kunou asked.

"Hmm, well, it was mostly trial and error trying to make this dish, it's not perfect yet but I have many more ways to go." He replied thoughtfully.

"It's always trials and error with every dish, isn't it, darling?" Yasaka asked.

He nodded.

"Though, I can tell you my cute daughter, I put a secret ingredient in there, if you can guess what it is then I will elevate this dish further for you as a reward, how about that?" Naruto stated.

"Yes, I will try my best!" She replied eagerly.

"That's my girl!" Naruto praised, ruffling her hair.

Kunou started to eat her food slowly, trying to taste the secret ingredient.

"Now, now darling, the maids need to tidy up Kunou's hair again now that you've messed it up." Yasaka scolded lightly.

"Haha, I got a little too overjoyed for a few seconds, my bad." He chuckled.

"It's fine, Mama. I like it when Papa gives me a pat on the head." Kunou spoke innocently.

"See! My daughter forgives immediately!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're too adorable, my daughter!"

He lightly pinched Kunou's cheeks as the little one giggled at the contact, it made her drop her spoon in her bowl.

Yasaka only looked in amusement at the sight in front of her.

Shirone perked up her ears, as if she heard something in the distance, looking towards the window. She recognised something familiar.

"Where's my sister?" She asked, only started to notice now that she was missing from the dinner table.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"I bumped into her this morning, I was at the fish market and I spotted her there. She was following me, I think? She wanted to eat the yellow-finned tuna I bought, probably." Naruto replied.

"Oh." She sounded.

"Did you just leave her at the market, darling?" Yasaka asked, curiously.

"Ahh, yeah, I did. Kuroka wanted to steal all the produce I bought, I couldn't let that happen if I invited her in my van." Naruto answered casually.

"You did the right thing, Papa." Kunou said. "No one steals from Papa's restaurant."

Naruto chuckled at his daughter's comment.

"I want tuna now." Shirone spoke as she drooled.

"You can have some later, for lunch." Yasaka promised.

"Okay," she replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Is it peppercorns, papa?" Kunou asked, guessing the ingredient.

"Nope." He replied with a chuckle. "Try again."

"I don't know…"

"Well, if you can't guess. Then, better luck next time, my daughter." He ruffled her head.

"Awwh," she sounded.

"Maybe you could watch your father cook next time, Kunou, then you will be able to see what secret ingredient he puts in, how about that?" Yasaka suggested to her.

"Yay, I want to do that. I love it when I watch Papa cooks!" Kunou exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh no! My daughter is going to find out my secret ingredient!" Naruto faked tears.

"I will make the next best Autumn… Autumn boolabasse? Yeah!" Kunou said, struggling to pronounce the word.

Yasaka giggled at her daughter's stumbling.

"Ooh? Then, Mama and I will look forward to it." Naruto spoke, recovering from his act.

"I want to taste too," Shirone spoke quietly.

"Don't worry, Shirone. I will give you the first taste of my cooking." Kunou said.

She smiled.

It was now half past eight, everyone had finished their breakfast and their stomachs were satisfied with delicious food. It was also the time that Naruto needed to get to his restaurant, to prepare for the day as his other chefs were on the way too.

"It's time for me to go to the restaurant." He stated. "I'll see you all later."

Naruto gave everyone a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait, Papa. I want to come with you!" Kunou begged.

"Kunou, my daughter, you can go later. Papa needs to work. In the meantime, you can play with Shirone and we can all go to the restaurant at noon, okay?" Yasaka reasoned.

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, Kunou. I will let you help me cook, okay?" Naruto promised.

Her head perked up and looked at her father excitedly.

"Okay! Come on, Shirone, let's play!" She pulled Shirone out of the dining room and soon disappeared.

"Too eager, isn't she?" Yasaka giggled.

"Yes, she is." Naruto replied. "Anyhow, what will you be doing?"

"I'll be handling some small meetings and most likely meeting with the Shinto Gods about the relationship between the devils and us, since they want to improve it, I honestly wasn't sure how to reply so I needed several other opinions before answering them." She answered with a sigh.

"Ah, I see. The Shinto Gods will definitely give you some wise advice." He replied. "I'm sorry, you're handling all the hard work."

"It's fine, it's in my line of work. Knowing you, I don't think you can handle all these paperwork and meetings. You would find it boring and fall asleep." She giggled.

"You definitely got that right," he laughed.

He pressed his lips against hers and held her in his arms, after a while, he let go.

"Such a tease," Yasaka whispered.

He grinned.

"I'll see you later then." Naruto waved and left the room in a swirl of leaves.

Yasaka too left the room and called the maids to clean up the dining room. Since she always knew her husband would make a lot of food, she had let the staff have some as well, once they finished their duties.

| |▪|▪|▪| | Chef Naruto | |▪|▪|▪| |

Arriving at his restaurant, which was in the heart of Kyoto, it was only the morning and the streets were quite busy.

Uzumaki.

The name of the restaurant.

It was short and simple.

And very eye-catching to the customers.

'**About time you finally got to your restaurant,'** Kurama spoke.

'Oh, you're awake.' Naruto noticed.

'**Yeah, well, I for one did not want to be hearing your wife moaning as you massaged her breasts. So, I slept to cut off the noise.'** He replied.

'I could have let you out,' Naruto reasoned. 'And you can play with Kunou as well.'

'**Nah, I prefer sleeping. Your kid is cute but too eccentric sometimes. I don't wanna deal with that in the morning.'** He replied.

'Lazy ass,' Naruto commented.

'**Hey! I do what I want!'** Kurama growled.

'Yeah, yeah.'

'**Brat, get inside your kitchen, your restaurant sign is hurting my eyes.'** He groaned.

'I think it's the best-looking sign ever, I mean, just look at it! It's eye-catching to all the customers.' Naruto replied with a grin.

'**It's the best-looking sign to blind all the customers!'** Kurama mocked.

'Hey, you take that back!'

'**Nope,'** he replied.

'Hmmph!'

His restaurant sign was bright orange and the font was black, it could be seen from a mile away, the exterior looked professional whilst the interior had fancy furniture, which looked very comfortable to sit on, and the decorations were at a minimum, it wasn't too off putting. There was an open and closed kitchen as well, the open kitchen was all stainless steel – it was for the customers who wanted their food to be prepared in front of them.

There was a grill, smoker and a large open steel pan, for customers to be sat here, they would just be mesmerised by how the food was swiftly cooked for them.

His waiters and waitresses were preparing the tables with cutlery and napkins.

Naruto entered the closed kitchen and his chefs and sous chef was already there, there was a total of twenty-one staff members working right now, everyone was present. There was five waiters and five waitresses, six female chefs and five male chefs.

Including him, there would be twenty-two workers at the restaurant and the numbers were evened out with the balance of male to female.

"Good morning, Chef Naruto!" They all greeted.

"Good morning guys, bright and early, let's all get started with the preparations." He replied.

"Yes, Chef!"

"Hey, Sous Chef. Come over here." Naruto called.

"Coming!"

All except one were yokai, their features were hidden from the human eye.

"I'm here, Chef Naruto. What did you need me for?" She asked.

Her beauty was foreign. Long silver hair that was tied into a high pony tail and her aqua eyes shined brightly against Naruto's own ones. Her figure was seen crystal clear with the almost tight chef outfit she was wearing.

"Uh… yeah, I have a list of ingredients that I need you to get. Take the van, you will need it." He replied.

"Okay, I'll get to it right away!"

This was Rossweisse, a Valkyrie, former bodyguard of Odin. And now, she was placed as a Sous Chef in Uzumaki restaurant as Odin requested because it was part of the agreement which the Shinto and the Norse agreed on.

Now, they were on friendly terms.

Shinto and all the yokai were aligned with the Norse.

It was time for a new era.

Rossweisse had never stepped foot into the kitchen and it gave Naruto a hard time to teach her from the very basics but luckily, she caught on quickly and learned everything within a short amount of time.

Now, she is a professional sous chef and is happily working in the restaurant with excellent working conditions, extremely good pay and she doesn't have to deal with perverted shit heads like Odin.

"Wait, Rossweisse, I didn't even hand you the money yet." Naruto called out.

"Oh," she sounded.

Embarrassed by the rush of order, she meekly walked up to Naruto and took the stash of cash went on her way.

"Thank you," she says.

"All good, now, just get everything and come back before eleven then I will need your help on preparing a few dishes for the opening."

"Okay," she said. "I'll be back before then. See you later."

Waving her a goodbye, Naruto started to write a few things down for the chefs to prepare.

"Alright, everyone." He spoke loudly, getting everyone's attention. "First, I need carrots and parsnip to be julienne, medium dice and fine brunoised. Onions to be peeled and diced finely. Peel eight whole garlics and put all these aside. Secondly, thoroughly wash baby carrots, rutabagas, leeks, celery, and beets then set them aside in a tray."

"Yesterday's broth is done, yes?" He asked, receiving nods from the chefs. "Good, we'll be using that today. Now, we'll be making new batches today as well."

"Fourth, make new batches of dough for tomorrow's noodles." He continued. "Finally, cut all the meat into serving portions. If you've done everything on your part, there's more to do at open kitchen."

"Everyone understood?"

"Yes, Chef!"

Everyone got to work right away and whilst they were doing that, Naruto spawned several clones to help him in the back with all the produce he bought this morning. He started to unbox them all and put them into trays of ice, then, he started deboning the yellow finned tuna and preparing the other sea food.

When the time ticked to ten-fifty, Rossweisse had arrived. Shadow clones went and bought in the produce and put it in the back kitchen. Most of the chefs had done their part but there was always more to do in a kitchen, especially one this big.

"Alright, Rossweisse. Now that you're here. We'll start making the demi-glace sauce since we've only got one pot left." Naruto stated.

"Okay," she replied.

"You remember the recipe, right?" He questioned as he grabbed the necessary equipment and ingredients.

"Um… I only remember some parts," she replied meekly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He waved it off. "I did give you a lot of recipes to remember so my bad, I guess."

"No!" She yelled.

Alerting everyone in the kitchen but they soon went back to work.

"No, it's fine. It's my fault for not remembering them," she spoke quietly this time. "I will remember next time."

"Hey, Rossweisse, it's fine. Just because you're working for me, doesn't mean you need to uptight and all that nonsense. We're all chefs here, running a business, having fun cooking. Just loosen up a little, would ya?" He spoke softly.

His alluring breath taking her in.

"Uhm… I will try," she replied with a stumble.

"Good. That's good. You are having fun, right? I should have asked you from the start," he spoke again.

"Y-Yeah, I am. It's fun. I'm learning how to cook. It's good practice for the future," she stuttered.

"You sound unsure," he says.

"Ah… well, you're a little too close to me, Chef Naruto." She stated, looking at the small gap in between them.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He apologised, chuckling nervously.

Naruto tried his best not to jump and lash out at the beast within him.

'Now's not the time, Kurama. I'm talking.' He replied, trying to ignore the beast.

"It's fine," she says.

"I like it though," she mumbled incoherently.

"So, let's get started then." He stated.

"Yes, Chef." Rossweisse replied, happily.

"Now, we can use the broth that we made yesterday from oxtail, pig trotters and other meats. Since that's been simmering for forty-eight hours, we can add some aromatic vegetables." Naruto stated.

"And after that, you add red wine, unsalted butter and heavy cream." She replied.

"Yeah, that's right." He spoke. "Don't forget to season it as well. Do you know which spices?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave you to do that." He told. "I'll be working on the eels."

As the time passed by, it was nearly one o'clock. It was almost time to open and all the preparations were ready.

"Let's keep up the hard work, yeah?" Naruto said to his sous chef.

"Yes, Chef. I'll do my best." She replied with a small smile.

"Alrighty!"

Rossweisse went into the back kitchen whilst Naruto stayed at the front with a few other chefs beside him. When the doors open, a few customers came in and the waitresses and waiters greeted them and led them to a table.

Naruto turned back for a few seconds to grab a few things, once he turned around, he was greeted by a recognisable face from yesterday.

"The Hell you are doing here?" Naruto questioned sternly.

All he got was his signature casual grin plastered on his face.


End file.
